Camino ninja
by Astron
Summary: Historia post cuarta guerra ninja. Un nuevo peligro bélico amenaza con la paz formada por la alianza ninja. El poder no es ajeno a nadie. Nuevos personajes aparecen para comprobar la fortaleza de la alianza. ¿Será la confianza suficiente para mantenerlos unidos? Parejas originales del manga tales como NaruHina, SasuSaku, InoSai y ShikaTema.
1. Descubriendo

**Primera historia de Naruto que me atrevo a realizar. Espero les guste y disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Historia y personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. También personajes de mi autoría.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Descubriendo**

Intentó recuperar el aliento. Tenía que escapar, pero sentía que sus piernas ya no respondían como quería. ¿Cuánto llevaba escapando? ¿Un día, o acaso ya eran dos? Sintió a los ninjas cerca de ella, por lo que continuó corriendo y saltando entre los árboles, rogando porque sus habilidades la ayudaran a camuflarse.

Cuando creyó que los había perdido volvió a detenerse y se secó el sudor de la frente con una mano, el cual cayó en forma de cristales al oscuro y húmedo suelo. Ahogó una exclamación de miedo e intentó calmarse. No podía perder el control, no ahora. Continuó su camino aunque sus piernas no dieran más. Debía llegar a Konoha, era su única salvación.

* * *

\- ¡Al fin en casa, dattebayo!- gritó Naruto levantando los brazos al ingresar a la aldea.

Él, junto a Sakura y Sai habían sido designados a una misión pacificadora en un circuito de aldeas, donde algunos ninjas renegados que no estaban de acuerdo con la paz entre las cinco grandes naciones, buscaban generar conflictos entre las aldeas más alejadas. A pesar de que ya habían pasado casi dos años desde la Cuarta Guerra, aún habían problemas con la paz.

\- ¡Al fin llegamos!- dijo Sakura alzando los brazos emocionada.- Vamos donde Kakashi-sensei de inmediato a dar el reporte y así quedamos libres para descansar.

\- Estoy de acuerdo- apoyó Sai antes de que Naruto hiciese alguna queja- Así podremos descansar de los gritos de Naruto.

\- ¡Basta Sai!- gruñó Naruto apuntándolo- ¡Yo seré quien descanse de ti!

\- Dudo que te canses mucho, si cargas un pene tan pequeño- dijo Sai con aires de sabiduría.

Sakura soltó un suspiro mientras los observaba corretear frente a ella, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor. Continuó el camino el despacho del Hokage intentando ignorar la vergüenza que le ocasiona que la viesen con sus amigos que se comportaban como unos niños. Al darse cuenta que la chica los dejaba, Naruto y Sai dejaron de correr y la siguieron algo alejados, por miedo a alguna represalia. Sin embargo, Sakura estaba demasiado cansada como para tomar medidas al respecto.

\- ¡Llegamos Kakashi-sensei!- gritó Naruto entrando escandalosamente al despacho del Hokage.

Kakashi se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, trabajando con una gran torre de documentos y pergaminos regados por su escritorio.

\- Buenos días chicos- saludó Kakashi dejando algunos papeles de lado.- Me alegro que hayan regresado de la misión antes de lo estimado.

\- Queríamos regresar a casa pronto- sonrió Sakura, ignorando los quejidos de Naruto, al ser golpeado en la cabeza por su mala educación.

\- Aquí tiene el informe- dijo Sai acercándose al escritorio y entregándole el pergamino correspondiente.- ¡Ah! ¡Hola Hinata!

Ninguno se había dado cuenta que en un costado del escritorio estaba Hinata acomodando algunos pergaminos. La chica se había hecho a un lado en cuanto ingresaron y sonrió al tiempo que saludaba, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Bienvenidos- dijo mirando brevemente a Naruto, quien dejó de sobarse la cabeza.

\- Hola Hinata-chan- saludó el rubio fijándose en que tenía algunos documentos en sus manos- ¿Este holgazán te tiene como secretaria?- preguntó molesto.

\- Ehhh… Naruto- dijo Kakashi cerrando los ojos e intentando mantener una sonrisa- Recuerda que soy el Hokage, deberías respetarme más…

\- Vine por unos asuntos del clan Hyuga- explicó la chica abrazando los papeles- Pero ya habíamos terminando. Con su permiso Kakashi-sensei, iré a informar a mi padre- dijo Hinata con una pequeña reverencia.- Adiós chicos- sonrió pasando a su lado y saliendo de la oficina, seguida de la mirada de sus amigos.

\- Bien- dijo Kakashi revisando el informe- Al parecer seguimos encontrando enemigos de la paz.

La misión del equipo siete era detener a unos renegados que atacan las aldeas con la única finalidad de causar caos. Éstos proclaman que la alianza no es posible, puesto que solo los más poderosos obtendrán beneficios y dominarán a las aldeas más pequeñas.

\- Es normal que la gente piense eso- dijo Sai – Nunca se han visto favorecidos por la paz ni por la guerra.

\- Pero las cosas ahora son distintas- respondió Sakura con el ceño fruncido- Todas las aldeas están trabajando unidas. ¿No es cierto?

\- Pero Sai tiene razón, Sakura- asintió Kakashi con pesar.- Muchas personas no ven beneficios en todo esto, sino que su única fuente de recursos desaparece. Ellos eran los que cobraban a aldeas para protegerlas y ahora que no hay un peligro real, nadie los contrata- explicó con un resoplido.- Ahora solo nos queda proteger a las aldeas en conjunto y demostrar que la alianza es fuerte.

\- Es tan injusto- reclamó Sakura con pesar- Al fin existe completa paz y hay quienes buscan la guerra. ¡No luchamos para esto! ¿No es cierto, Naruto?

Se giró buscando el apoyo del chico, pero éste se mantuvo en silencio mirando absorto por la ventana, con las manos en los bolsillos y una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡Naruto!- gritó Sakura sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Naruto dando un salto en su lugar, asustado.

\- Argg, nada olvídalo- gruñó Sakura con las manos en su cintura- Mejor me retiro, con su permiso Kakashi-sensei.

Y luego de un asentimiento por parte de su maestro, Sakura lanzó una molesta mirada a Naruto y se marchó a paso rápido. Sai, por su parte, luego de una reverencia, se marchó de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué les pasa a estos?- se preguntó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ve a descansar, Naruto- sonrió Kakashi a su atolondrado pupilo.

\- No entiendo nada- gruñó Naruto encaminándose a la salida- Nos vemos Kakashi-sensei.

Sin querer pensar más en ello, salió del lugar teniendo con destino su departamento. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras soltaba un bostezo. La verdad es que había estado pensando en Hinata. Desde que había terminado la guerra se habían encontrado algunas veces, incluso durante la recuperación de su brazo fue quien, junto con Sakura, más lo visitó. Pero luego había estado tan ocupado con misiones y ella con su clan, que pocas veces se habían podido ver. Y ahora que hace cinco semanas que no la había visto, se dio cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba conversar con ella. Esa sonrisa que dio cuando dijo "Bienvenidos", le dejó una agradable sensación en el pecho.

Llegó a su departamento cansado de pensar tanto. Sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta, pero un fuerte golpe a su costado lo hizo voltearse. Una chica de largo cabello plateado estaba intentando ingresar un enorme macetero que contenía una pequeña planta en su centro. Giraba el macetero redondo para que, de alguna forma, pasara por la puerta, pero no parecía funcionar. Golpeó nuevamente el macetero contra el umbral, ya enojada por sus fallidos intentos. Naruto se acercó a la chica y tomó el macetero torciéndolo levemente, haciendo que finalmente éste pasase y la chica entrara al departamento sin control de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué…?- exclamó al verse en el suelo con el macetero milagrosamente en pie, frente a ella.

\- Pensé que necesitabas ayuda- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa desde el umbral.

\- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias- se carcajeó la chica desde el piso entendiendo lo que había pasado.

A Naruto le llamó la atención lo blanquecina de su piel que solo se diferenciaba de la de Sai porque ésta tenía más viveza. Además poseía un largo cabello plateado que caía liso por el largo de su espalda, enmarcando unos dorados ojos que le sonreían alegres.

\- Mi nombre es Yukiko, pero puedes decirme Yuki- se presentó con una alegría desbordante mientras se levantaba- Me mudé hace tres semanas a Konoha y el Hokage me ayudó a encontrar este departamento.- explicó con rapidez.

\- Mucho gusto- sonrió Naruto.

\- Kakashi-sensei me dijo que tendría un vecino algo diferente, que tuviera paciencia con él, pero que me ayudaría si necesitaba algo- miró al final del pasillo y comprobó que su departamento era el último.- ¿Serás tú?

\- Ese…- masculló Naruto apretando el puño molesto pensando en su maestro. Se calmó al ver que la chica lo miraba confundida- No lo sé- desconoció- pero sea como sea, puedes contar conmigo. Soy Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Pero no te había visto antes- exclamó la chica que no parecía haberse sorprendido por el nombre de Naruto.

\- Llegué hoy de una misión- explicó el chico sin darse cuenta de ese último detalle.

\- ¡Eres un ninja!- exclamó la chica emocionada dando un pequeño salto en su lugar- Kakashi-sensei me dijo que si me entreno lo suficiente para la siguiente prueba podré serlo también.

\- Pero… ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó confundido Naruto. Él sabía que era común que los niños dieran esa prueba, luego de estar en la academia.

\- Dieciocho- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Eres un año menor que yo- exclamó el rubio pensativo- No estarás un poco… ¿pasadita?

\- ¡Ey!- exclamó Yuki arrugando el ceño- ¡Ya verás que me convertiré en una excelente ninja!- terminó apuntándolo.

Naruto la miró confundido. Qué chica más chistosa. Iba a jugarle una nueva broma cuando su estómago gruñó a causa del hambre.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó la chica curiosa.- Yo estaba por almorzar, si quieres comemos juntos.

* * *

Hinata apuró el paso. Había preparado unos dulces para Naruto y ahora, juntando valentía, se había dirigido a su departamento para entregárselos. Al llegar a su puerta, respiró profundo y finalmente llamó a ella. Esperó algunos instantes, pero nadie le respondió, por lo que volvió a insistir.

 _Quizás Naruto-kun está descansando_ , pensó considerando dejar los pasteles en la puerta. Pero una risa proveniente de su costado llamó su atención. Reconocería esa risa en cualquier lugar. Era Naruto. Se acercó cautelosa al departamento vecino y se encontró con la puerta entreabierta. Adentro Naruto conversaba con una chica que nunca había visto y ambos parecían extremadamente divertidos.

Hinata sintió su corazón estrujarse. ¿Quién era ella? Parecía tener mucha confianza con Naruto. Sin querer molestarlos se volteó con rapidez, dispuesta a marcharse, pero trastabilló por su apuro y su cuerpo cayó contra la orilla de la puerta abriéndola levemente, pero lo suficiente para que tanto Naruto como la extraña giraran hacia ella.

\- ¡Hinata-chan!- saludó Naruto sonriente poniéndose de pie.

\- Naruto-kun- saludó la Hyūga totalmente avergonzada con una pequeña reverencia- L-lo siento, no quería molestar.

\- ¡Pero qué dices!- exclamó Naruto llegando a su lado- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- Vine a dejarte esto- susurró la chica avergonzada con la cabeza baja.

Sin levantar la mirada, estiró los brazos con rapidez y mostró la caja con los dulces que estaban en su interior. Naruto los recibió algo avergonzado y comenzó a abrirlos.

\- ¡Se ven deliciosos!

Hinata levantó la vista hacia la persona que había alabado sus pasteles. La desconocida estaba a un costado de Naruto y observaba la caja con los ojos brillantes.

\- Mucho gusto- se presentó la desconocida saliendo de su ensimismamiento con los dulces- Mi nombre es Yukiko, llegué hace poco a la aldea.

\- Hyūga Hinata- dijo la chica con una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¡Eres muy linda Hinata-chan!- exclamó Yuki con una gran sonrisa- ¿Eres la novia de Naruto?

Tanto Hinata como Naruto sintieron su rostro enrojecer de golpe, avergonzados por la situación.

\- S-somos amigos, `ttebayo- aclaró Naruto tartamudeando, al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza nervioso.

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa. Si bien ella estaba completamente enamorada de Naruto, ella era feliz con tenerlo cerca, aunque eso fuese como amigos. No negaría que se ponía celosa por las fans del jinchūriki, pero ella solo deseaba que Naruto fuese feliz. Además no sabía cómo combatir contra esa cantidad de chicas tan lindas y atentas con él.

\- Recién conocí a Naruto- explico Yukiko- Soy nueva en la aldea y como somos vecinos, lo invité a almorzar. Tú… ¿Te quedarías para un té?

Hinata observó a la chica que la miraba con una gran sonrisa. Pero el no saber si incomodaría a Naruto con aceptar la propuesta la hizo dudar de su respuesta.

\- Vamos Hinata-chan- sonrió Naruto- Así comemos tus pasteles.

La Hyūga con esa respuesta bastó para que aceptara con una sonrisa. Siguió a Naruto hasta una pequeña mesa al centro de la vacía sala, sentándose frente a él. Dio un rápido vistazo a la sala y se percató que apenas tenía muebles: además de la mesa y cojines sobre los que estaban sentados, un pequeño mueble y un gran macetero adornaban la estancia. Yuki regresó de su cocina con una pequeña tetera y tres tasas, que se apresuró en llenar. Mientras la chica servía la bebida y Naruto acomodaba los pasteles en el centro de la mesa, Hinata notó que la chica se veía pequeña, su estatura era menor a la de ella y parecía tener un aura infantil, además de que su ropa holgada aportaba a esa sensación.

\- Disculpa los pocos muebles y lo desarreglado del lugar por favor, Hinata-chan- pidió Yukiko avergonzada- Recién encontré un trabajo en una cocinería y podré poner más lindo este lugar y pagar yo misma el alquiler- explicó orgullosa del hecho.

\- Pero me contaste que esa cocinería es provisoria- comentó Naruto recibiendo la tasa de té.

\- Así es- confirmó la chica sentándose junto a Hinata.- Pero ya verás que algo bueno saldrá después.

\- Eres muy positiva, Yukiko-chan- sonrió Hinata.

\- Konoha solo puede darme cosas buenas- respondió la peliplateada emocionada. En ese momento se dio cuenta que Hinata llevaba unos kunais en su pierna derecha y la miró con los ojos brillantes- ¿Tú también eres ninja?

\- Así es- respondió la Hyūga- Me gradué junto con Naruto-kun.

\- Debe ser maravilloso ser ninja- exclamó la chica con aire soñador.

\- Es algo complicado, pero muy gratificante- asintió la chica para luego dar un trago a su té.

\- Yuki quiere ser ninja- comentó Naruto llevándose un pastel a la boca.

\- ¿Es cierto?- preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

Yuki asintió emocionada, con una sonrisa y mirada tan ilusionada que llegaron a conmover a Hinata.

\- Me esforzaré mucho y Kakashi-sensei me evaluará- comentó la chica emocionada- ¡Y seré una ninja excelente!

\- ¿Por eso viniste a Konoha?- peguntó Hinata curiosa.

La mirada de la chica se opacó por un segundo, pero intentó mantener la sonrisa.

\- Vine a tener una vida… feliz- respondió con sinceridad, pero sin la viveza anterior. Yuki de pronto, miró al costado y vio como Naruto comía sin descanso de los pasteles.- ¡Ey! ¡Déjame uno!

\- ¡Hinata-chan los trajo para mí!- exclamó Naruto al ver la chica le quitaba la caja.

\- Pero debes ser educado y compartir- gruñó Yuki ofreciéndole la caja a Hinata que sacó uno tímidamente- ¿Siempre eres así?- tomó uno y estiró su brazo dejando la caja lejos del alcance de Naruto.

\- ¡Dame uno! ¡Son míos dattebayo!- exigió Naruto estirando sus brazos para alcanzar los pasteles.

\- Contrólate Naruto- rio Yuki bajando la caja nuevamente.- Ya sabemos que amas los pasteles de Hinata.

\- Mhm- masculló Naruto sonrojado sin dejar de masticar un nuevo pastel.

Hinata miró brevemente a Naruto y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que el no parecía interesado a negar la afirmación, sin poder evitar sonrojarse también. Yukiko continuó riéndose de Naruto hasta que se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba muy avergonzada, por lo que intentando arreglar la situación le preguntó a Hinata sobre su vida.

Estuvieron un par de horas conversando, tiempo en el que no pasó desapercibido para Hinata el hecho de que cada vez que surgían preguntas más personales, Yukiko las evadía de inmediato, centrándose en ellos. No quiso insistir, algo le decía que no debía hacerlo.

Luego de conversar y disfrutar de la comida, tanto Hinata como Naruto se despidieron y dejaron a la chica en su departamento, quien no paraba de agradecerles su compañía y les pedía que volviesen a visitarla.

\- Realmente estaban deliciosos tus pasteles Hinata-chan- sonrió Naruto a fuera de su departamento, algo sonrojado.- Muchísimas gracias.

\- Me alegro que te hayan gustado- sonrió Hinata de igual forma.- Pensé que estarías demasiado cansado para cocinar, por eso quise traértelos. N-no esperé que estuvieras con tu vecina.

\- Simpática, ¿cierto?- comentó Naruto con una sonrisa.- La conocí minutos antes de que llegaras.

\- Parecían muy cómodos con el otro- asintió Hinata con una suave sonrisa. Ya, no lo negaría, se sentía algo celosa.

\- Es simpática- repitió Naruto encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia- Pero tus dulces estaban maravillosos, Hinata-chan- insistió Naruto tomándole de las manos y haciendo que la chica se sonrojara de golpe.

Necesitaba dejarle claro lo mucho que le gustaron los pasteles preparados por ella, ¡Exclusivamente para él! Aunque tuvo que compartirlos, pero bueno, Yukiko le había invitado el almuerzo.

\- M-muchas gracias- sonrió la chica intentando no desmayarse.- -S-si lo deseas puedo prepararte más, Naruto-kun.

\- ¿En serio, Hinata?- gritó Naruto emocionado.- ¿Lo harías por mi?- preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica- ¡Me encantaría!

\- C-claro Naruto-kun- respondió la pelinegra mirando sus manos unidas.

Naruto se percató de esto y la soltó de inmediato, sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Se rascó la cabeza nervioso, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada y un silencio incómodo se hacía presente entre ambos.

\- Bueno, me marcho a mi casa- susurró Hinata con una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó el jinchūriki tímidamente.

Hinata abrió los ojos avergonzada, pero pronto asintió con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Caminaron juntos por la aldea, donde Naruto no pudo evitar querer mantener su atención durante todo el trayecto. Se sentía ansioso, quería mantener la sonrisa en esa chica y demostrarle que era un chico genial, ¿Por qué? Bueno, solo quería que ella lo viera así. Sin embargo, no olvidaba que la chica estaba pasando una situación de gran estrés y trabajo por su clan y realmente quería saber más de ella. ¿Era su amiga o no?

\- Hinata, ¿cómo vas con tu clan?- preguntó luego de un pequeño debate interno.

\- Es algo difícil- respondió la chica con una mueca- El consejo de ancianos está viendo al próximo sucesor, para comenzar a prepararlo para todos sus labores- comentó con la mirada baja.

\- ¿Y hay candidatos?- preguntó Naruto llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

\- Pues… sí…- masculló la chica- Quieren que sea yo.

\- ¡Pero eso parece genial, Hinata!- exclamó Naruto deteniéndose por la emoción.

Habían llegado a un pequeño puente que cruzaba un río de la aldea. Hinata miró brevemente a los ojos a Naruto y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Sí, genial- dijo en un susurro.

\- Hinata…

Naruto notó la tristeza de la chica sin dificultad. La quedó observando unos instantes mientras la chica dirigía su atención al río. Su largo cabello se movía por la brisa otoñal mientras una inevitable tristeza formaba parte de su aura. Era una chica realmente bella y Naruto consideró completamente fuera de lugar cualquier sentimiento negativo en su semblante.

\- Debería sentirme feliz de que me reconozcan de esa forma ¿no es cierto?- preguntó manteniendo su expresión.

\- Sí-dijo Naruto con tanta seguridad que hizo que Hinata girase a verlo sorprendida- Es un gran reconocimiento. Pero eso no significa que debas hacerlo si no quieres- terminó de decir seriamente- No debes hacer lo que de los demás quieren si así tú no lo deseas.

Hinata sintió como su corazón se reconfortaba con esas palabras. Había sentido mucha presión de su padre con todo el asunto del sucesor, siendo que era un título que jamás deseó ni consideró para ella. Simplemente no le interesaba y creía que sus habilidades no eran las más adecuadas para esa labor. Sin embargo, sentía la obligación de aceptar, a final de cuentas su padre finalmente reconocía su valor. Pero con las palabras de Naruto una nueva fuerza había surgido en ella. Decidiría en base a lo que ella quería para su futuro y no por expectativas ajenas.

\- Gracias Naruto-kun- sonrió ampliamente Hinata.

\- No tienes de qué- rio nervioso Naruto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, contento de ver una sonrisa sincera en la chica- Hinata-chan debe hacer lo que la haga feliz.

Hinata asintió sin borrar su alegría por aquellas palabras. El resto del camino se hizo demasiado corto para ambos, pronto el chico se tuvo que despedir de la ojiperla en la puerta de su casa y Hinata no tuvo más opción que ingresar. Naruto comenzó su camino de regreso a su casa con una nueva sensación en su pecho, algo que no podía identificar, pero que siempre aparecía cuando estaba con Hinata y cada vez con mayor intensidad. ¿Qué era todo aquello?

\- Es como cuando como ramen- dijo al aire buscando intentar decifrar que era aquello tan extraño.

* * *

Inicio algo lento, lo sé, pero con la experiencia de mis otros fic, creo que es necesario darse el tiempo para explorar cada personalidad. Espero ir relajandome y poder plasmar con precisión la personalidad y crecimiento de cada personaje.

No negaré que estoy nerviosa, este es un proyecto ambicioso, así que espero que todo vaya mejorando.

Gracias a todos aquellos que se dieron los minutos de leer este pequeño capítulo.

Saludos desde Chile.

Astron.


	2. Iniciando

**Capítulo dos**

 **Iniciando**

\- ¿La encontraron?

\- No, mi señor- respondió el hombre intentando controlar su miedo al ver como el otro sujeto se ponía de pie.

Éste era mucho mayor que él, pero parecía con una vitalidad envidiable. Su oscura mirada rodó por la habitación meditando, maquinando.

\- Sin ella… no podemos empezar…- masculló más para sí que para su acompañante.- ¡Encuéntrala!- rugió con ira.

El hombre de inmediato se puso de pie y luego de una reverencia corrió afuera del salón. Si no la encontraba, podría considerarse hombre muerto.

* * *

Suspiró cansado. Solo una semana luego de haber llegado de su misión, Kakashi lo había obligado a ayudarlo en los temas administrativos de la aldea, haciendo de todo su día algo realmente aburrido.

\- Si quieres ser Hokage, deberás irte acostumbrando- le comentó Shikamaru que caminaba a su lado.- Creo que Kakashi solo quiere prepararte.

\- No sé si realmente quiera prepararme- dijo con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de caminar junto a su amigo- Quizás solo quiere fastidiarme… Para ti es fácil decirlo, llevas ayudando a Kakashi-sensei hace mucho tiempo- gruñó Naruto mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- Además que eres mucho más inteligente que cualquiera en la aldea.

\- Si quiero asesorarte cuando seas Hokage, tengo que aprender lo más posible- respondió Shikamaru colocando las manos en sus bolsillos.

Naruto se detuvo de golpe haciendo que Shikamaru se voltease a verlo confundido. Una suave sonrisa adornaba el rostro del jinchūriki, mientras lo miraba emocionado.

\- ¿Ahora qué te pasa?- preguntó el Nara soltando un suspiro.

\- Gracias Shikamaru- sonrió Naruto acercándose a él y colocando una mano en su hombro.

\- ¡Bah!- exclamó sintiéndose algo avergonzado- Deja de ponerte sentimental y vamos a comer, Choji nos está esperando.

Naruto soltó una carcajada y de inmediato siguió al chico. Al entrar al local, no les fue difícil encontrar a su compañero, que ya comía sentado en una mesa en el costado del lugar. Se sentaron frente a él llamando su atención, que dejó de comer para saludarlos.

\- No nos esperaste- se quejó Naruto viendo el sabroso tazón que tenía Choji en su poder.

\- Demoraron mucho- respondió con simpleza el Akimichi.

Con un suspiro, Shikamaru llamó para que tomaran sus órdenes al tiempo que Sai y Kiba entraban al local y se unían a la mesa.

\- Pensé que te estarías en Suna, Shikamaru- comentó Kiba dándole un mordisco a su carne, luego de que todos ya estuviesen servidos.

\- Debía arreglar unas cosas aquí antes de ir- respondió el Nara encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Y Temari no se molestó?- preguntó Kiba maliciosamente.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que molestarse?- masculló Shikamaru concentrándose en su plato.

\- Todos sabemos lo que pasa entre ustedes- insistió Kiba moviendo sus cejas de forma sugerente.

\- Son imaginaciones tuyas- dijo Shikamaru ceñudo.

\- Tienes una novia comprensiva- comentó Sai- Leí que las mujeres se enojan cuando las desplazan por otras cosas.

\- Temari lo conoce bien- sonrió Choji apoyando a su amigo.

\- ¡Qué no tenemos nada!- exclamó Shikamaru antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia un costado intentando evitar que vieran el sonrojo que comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.- Qué problemáticos son…

\- ¡Qué suerte tienes Shikamaru!- exclamó Naruto haciendo un mohín con su boca.- Yo también quiero una novia…

\- ¡Qué no es mi novia!- volvió a exclamar Shikamaru está vez completamente rojo.

\- Tienes a mujeres de todas las aldeas detrás de ti- dijo Choji con una carcajada dirigiéndose a Naruto- ¿Cómo es que aún no tienes novia?

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver- respondió Naruto con un suspiro- No me quejo de los regalos, pero es demasiado agotador.

\- Es cosa que te atrevas Naruto de una puta vez- exclamó Kiba- O vendrá otro y te la quitará.

Naruto lo miró interrogante por unos segundos sin entender a quien se refería. Cuando finalmente captó la indirecta, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ¿Se refería Hinata, cierto?¡No! Jamás lo permitiría, ella era su amiga y se merecía lo mejor, no podría estar con cualquier sujeto ¿Quién se atrevería a estar con ella? ¿Acaso había alguien interesado en ella?

Sus amigos lo miraron restregarse el cabello con desesperación, sintiendo pena ajena por él, mientras Shikamaru tomaba un trago de su té, aliviado al percatarse que ya había sido pasado en segundo plano.

\- Por muy héroe que sea no se le quita lo idiota- se burló Kiba sacudiendo su cabeza al ver que un aura depresiva se había apropiado del chico.

\- Ya déjalo Kiba- pidió Choji sintiendo pena por su amigo- Ellos sabrán cuando es el momento adecuado.

\- ¿Acaso lo dices por ti mismo?- preguntó Kiba curioso.

\- P-pero qué cosas d-dices- respondió Choji nervioso para luego dirigirse a su segundo plato y empezar a devorarlo.

\- Parece que Choji esconde algo~- canturreó Naruto apuntándolo con sus palillos olvidando su depresión inicial.

\- ¡Ey!- exclamó el mencionado sonrojado- ¡Recién te estaba defendiendo!

Naruto sonrió culpable al darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar por la diversión.

\- Mejor cuenten lo que sepan sobre los problemas con algunos renegados, ¿es cierto?- preguntó Choji intentando cambiar de tema.

\- Sí, están atacando a aldeas pequeñas- asintió Shikamaru ya recompuesto.

\- Nos enfrentamos a ellos en nuestra última misión- comentó Sai luego de probar un poco de su plato.- Los mayores conflictos han estado hacia el este.

\- Tendremos que estar atentos al salir de misión- comentó Choji.

\- ¡Ja! No hay nada de qué preocuparse- exclamó Kiba emocionado- Los acabaremos como a todos.

Sin embargo, Naruto no se sentía tan confiado, un mal presentimiento empezaba a incomodarlo y no podía sacarlo de su sistema. Terminó de comer con sus amigos y se dirigió a su casa, algo cansado por todo el ajetreo de la mañana con el Hokage, pero si eso era parte del trabajo para ser Hokage debería esforzarse aún más. Soltó un suspiro cuando finalmente pudo arrojarse a su cama.

\- _Esta mañana es solo el principio de lo que tendrás que hacer si quieres ser Hokage_ \- comentó Kurama desde su interior.

En ese momento Naruto se encontraba en su interior, de pie frente al enorme zorro que se rascaba la panza con pereza.

\- Ya lo sé- exclamó Naruto dejándose caer sentado.- ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?

\- ¿No lo sentiste?- gruñó Kurama arrugando el ceño- Bueno, era lógico viniendo de ti.

\- ¡Ya Kurama!- exclamó Naruto haciendo un mohín en su boca- Estoy cansado, ¿me dirás a qué te refieres?

\- Hay algo respecto a los renegados a los cuales las aldeas se están enfrentado- dijo Kurama con seriedad- Siento el odio de las personas a la distancia.

\- Sentí que algo más allá de lo que se sabe, está pasando- asintió Naruto recuperando la seriedad- No tengo un buen presentimiento.

\- Tendremos que tener cuidado- dijo Kurama antes de que Naruto volviese a su cuerpo.

El jinchūriki abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo, meditando sobre lo que Kurama había dicho. Entonces no era solo un presentimiento, algo realmente malo se acercaba, pero ¿qué? Soltó un suspiro, frustrado por la falta de información. De pronto la imagen de Kakashi vino a su cabeza: debía advertirle sobre los renegados y el odio que ellos sentían. Se puso de pie con renovada energía y corrió hacia la torre del Hokage. Saludó a los guardias y llegó hasta el despacho. Levantó la mano para golpear la puerta cuando ésta se abrió dejando ver a Yukiko.

\- ¡Naruto!- saludó la chica sorprendida.

\- ¿Yuki? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundido.

Notó que la chica estaba más pálida que lo habitual. Desde que conoció a la chica, se topaba casi diariamente con ella y conversaban por largo tiempo si sus obligaciones se los permitían. Gracias a eso, habían logrado generar una especie de vínculo de amistad.

\- Tenía que ver unas cosas con el Hokage- respondió la chica saliendo del lugar apresurada.

\- Pasa Naruto- lo llamó Kakashi desde el interior.

Naruto entró al despacho ceñudo. La actitud de Yukiko le había sido bastante extraña, por lo que antes de cerrar la puerta la llamó, sacando la cabeza por el umbral y haciendo que la chica se girara hacia él ya a varios metros de distancia.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó.

\- Entrenaré yo creo- comentó la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Si me esperas, podemos hacerlo juntos- sonrió Naruto intentando darle ánimos suponiendo que eso le gustaría.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica al tiempo que asentía más animada.

\- No demoro nada- avisó Naruto entrando finalmente al despacho y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Al parecer no me equivocaba al decirle a Yukiko que podía contar contigo- comentó Kakashi con una sonrisa a través de su máscara.

\- Es una buena niña- dijo Naruto desparramándose en la silla frente al escritorio de Kakashi.

Kakashi lo miró agradado por la respuesta, sin embargo, la expresión seria de Naruto le dijo que algo de gravedad estaba pasando por la cabeza de su pupilo.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Naruto?

\- Necesito que hablemos de los renegados.- respondió con seriedad el jinchūriki.

\- Hay más de lo que esperábamos- asintió Kakashi apoyando sus codos en el escritorio.- Los otros países también se han enfrentado a ellos.

\- Kurama siente el odio de ellos a la distancia- dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido- Y algo en el ambiente no se siente bien.

Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio ponderando lo dicho por su alumno. Naruto lo miró fijamente logrando ver la indecisión en el rostro del Hokage.

\- ¿Hay algo más?- preguntó Naruto percibiendo que Kakashi le estaba ocultando algo.

\- Hay rumores de que un grupo organizado es el que está de todo esto- respondió recostándose en su silla.- Tenemos información que estuvieron durante años desarrollando y perfeccionando un arma que acabaría con todos sus enemigos, que ahora resulta ser la alianza shinobi. Sin embargo, por ciertas circunstancias el control del arma escapó de sus manos y ahora están intentando localizarla- explicó.- Aumentaremos la seguridad en la aldea y las misiones serán realizadas con mayor grupo de integrantes o con integrantes más experimentados.

\- Entonces realmente son peligrosos- asintió Naruto con preocupación.

\- El peligro es de lo que son capaces de hacer por recuperar su arma- agregó Kakashi.

\- ¿Y qué es esa arma?- preguntó Naruto apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas.- ¿Qué es lo que hace?

Kakashi se quedó en silencio omitiendo responderle. Apoyó su cuerpo en su asiento y soltó un suspiro, agotado.

\- Yukiko debe estar esperándote para entrenar- le dijo a Naruto dando por cerrada la conversación.

Naruto miró ceñudo a Kakashi pero no insistió. Si algo había aprendido con todas sus experiencias es que cada cosa tenía su momento y si su superior consideraba que debía esperar para dar tal información, no molestaría más. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse algo excluido.

Se puso de pie con una mueca en su cara y se encaminó a la salida sin decir nada. Al tomar el pomo de la puerta se volteó hacia su maestro y con una sonrisa ladeada le dijo:

\- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

\- No te lo digo porque desconfíe, sino porque no me corresponde a mi decidir quién ni cómo lo sabrá- le dijo Kakashi desde su escritorio.

Naruto asintió a pesar que no entendía a qué se refería y finalmente salió del despacho. Yukiko lo esperaba sentada en el piso en el pasillo a unos metros de la puerta. Tenía la vista perdida en el pedazo de cielo que se veía desde la ventana, por lo que no se percató de la presencia de Naruto hasta que él le tocó el hombro.

\- Disculpa la demora- le sonrió el chico.

\- No te preocupes- respondió la chica poniéndose de pie- Ni siquiera me percaté del tiempo.

Caminaron fuera del edificio camino al campo de entrenamiento donde Naruto generalmente entrenaba. En el camino el chico se percató que Yukiko tenía la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Sucede algo?- le preguntó inseguro.

Yukiko dirigió su mirada hacia él algo sorprendida, pero pronto cambió su expresión y le sonrió con suavidad.

\- Pensaba en mi familia- dijo con un nudo en la garganta que no pudo evitar.

\- ¿Los extrañas?- preguntó Naruto. Era primera vez que la chica hablaba de su vida antes de llegar a Konoha, por lo que lo desconcertó levemente.

\- A mi hermana- susurró con tristeza.

Angustiado, Naruto se percató que la chica estaba a punto de llorar por lo que intentando darle energías, se detuvo y con premura se colocó frente a ella tomándola de los hombros.

\- No olvides tu meta- le dijo con seguridad en su voz- No sé por qué te fuiste de tu casa, pero recuerda que viniste a Konoha para convertirte en una ninja excelente.

La chica lo miró por unos segundos y pronto su expresión cambió a una sonrisa.

\- Me debes mostrar qué tan preparada estás para el examen- continuó el chico.- Recuerda que solo te queda un mes.

\- Tienes razón- exclamó la chica alzando los puños- No queda nada de tiempo.

Y gritando un "Vamos" corrió hacia el campo de entrenamiento seguido por el rubio, contento de ver a su amiga como siempre.

El entrenamiento fue intenso, Yukiko manejaba con mucha facilidad el taijutsu para sorpresa de Naruto por lo que éste tuvo que utilizar un nivel medianamente alto para poder serle de ayuda. Sin embargo, Naruto seguía siendo mejor, por lo que en descuido de Yukiko, éste logró golpearla con una patada, arrojándola contra un árbol.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Naruto acercándose con rapidez a ella.

La chica tosió levemente colocándose de pie con ayuda de Naruto. Se sacudió la ropa con una sonrisa y volvió a colocarse en guardia.

\- ¿Ya te cansaste?- le preguntó limpiándose un poco de sangre que caía de su labio.

Naruto la miró algo sorprendido por la resistencia de la chica y volvieron a luchar. Los movimientos de ambos aumentaron en fuerza y rapidez. Sin embargo, Naruto seguía manteniendo la situación bajo su control, por lo que luego de unos minutos lanzó un golpe directo al rostro de la chica al ver una abertura en su guardia. Su puño llegó directo a la nariz de la chica, pero él no sintió su acalorada piel sino una especie de frío muro que impidió el contacto directo con Yukiko. Aun así la fuerza que utilizó fue la suficiente para nuevamente mandarla lejos, haciéndola derrapar por el campo. Naruto se quedó de pie con el brazo aún estirado mirando confundido a la chica que tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Naruto bajando finalmente su brazo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó la chica colándose de pie sin mirarlo y sacudiéndose la ropa.

\- Te golpeé, pero—

\- Naruto, ¿Qué haces acá?

Sakura e Ino aparecían en el campo de entrenamiento con sus trajes para combatir. Miraron al jinchūriki y luego a la peliplateada que caminaba hacia él, algo confundidas.

\- ¡Chicas!- saludó Naruto con una sonrisa.- Estaba entrenando con Yukiko.

\- Mucho gusto- saludó la nombrada con una pequeña reverencia.

Las chicas saludaron con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién era esa chica?

\- ¡Ah! Verdad que no se conocen- exclamó Naruto rascándose la cabeza- Ella es Yukiko, mi vecina, llegó hace menos de un mes a Konoha. Yuki- dijo girándose hacia la peliplateada- Ellas son Sakura Haruno, compañera de equipo, e Ino Yamanaka, ella es del equipo 10.

\- Un placer- saludó Ino acercándose a la chica con una sonrisa.- No te había visto por la aldea.

\- ¿De dónde eras, Yukiko-chan?- preguntó Sakura curiosa.

\- De una aldea pequeña dentro del País del Agua- sonrió la chica en respuesta.

Sakura asintió notando la falsedad de la sonrisa de la chica. La miró fijamente mientras Ino le preguntaba que hacía en Konoha y precisamente allí entrenando. Su apariencia si bien era extravagante, no era muy llamativa, de hecho parecía solo una niña. Llevaba una camisa holgada junto a unas calzas hasta el tobillo, por lo que poco de su cuerpo podía apreciarse. Decidió no decir nada, a pesar de que la molestia en su estómago continuaba.

\- Así que darás el examen genin- exclamó Ino con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

\- Se ha estado preparando mucho- asintió Naruto con una sonrisa.- ¿Ustedes en qué estaban?

\- Entrenando- respondió Sakura haciendo tronar sus nudillos- Tenemos mucho trabajo en el Hospital, necesitábamos desestresarnos.

Un gruñido cruzó el ambiente haciéndolos girarse hacia Naruto que abrió los ojos algo avergonzado.

\- Parece que tengo hambre- se rio avergonzado.- ¿Vamos a Ichiraku?

Yukiko soltó una carcajada divertida mientras Ino y Sakura lo miraban sin expresión alguna. Naruto insistió a sus compañeras en que lo acompañaran a comer incluso atreviéndose a invitarlas. Con ese ofrecimiento les fue difícil negarse.

\- Gracias, viejo- agradeció Naruto devorándose su tazón.

\- Mi madre me dejó la administración de la florería a mi- continuaba contando Ino con desazón- No es que no me guste, pero creía que era lo único que la ayudaba a distraerse después de… de la muerte de mi padre.

Sakura asintió comprensiva. La vida luego de la guerra se había retomado a pasos agigantados, por lo que muchos se vieron en la obligación de dejar sus penas y dolores para preocuparse de ellos en el futuro. Uno de ellos había sido Ino.

\- Tu mamá debe extrañarlo, pero quizás solo esté cansada y confía en que tú llevarás bien el negocio- comentó Sakura en un intento de consolarla.

\- Pero no quiero verla deprimida…- susurró la chica.- Sé que es inevitable, pero duele verla así.

\- Estoy seguro que saldrá adelante 'ttebayo- exclamó Naruto dejando su tazón de lado.

\- A veces… es necesario dejar a las personas que procesen su dolor- comentó Yukiko mirando su plato de comida.

Los tres la observaron sorprendidos, ninguno esperaba alguna respuesta de ella. De hecho pareciera que Yukiko tampoco se había dado cuenta de que había hablado, porque seguía mirando su plato y jugando con sus fideos. Finalmente Yukiko levantó la vista notando la atención en ella y avergonzándose de inmediato.

\- Lo siento…- exclamó nerviosa- Yo… no quería ser entrometida.

\- No te preocupes, Yukiko-chan- dijo Ino negando con la cabeza- Tienes razón, quizás solo necesita tiempo.

\- Y tú tienes que estar para ella- agregó Sakura con una sonrisa- Así como nosotros estamos para ti, Ino cerda.

La rubia asintió sintiéndose más reconfortada. Sabía que para nadie había sido fácil continuar con sus vidas, pero a veces olvidaba que no estaba sola en esa lucha y se aseguraría que su madre también lo recordara.

El regreso a casa fue silencioso. Naruto y Yukiko caminaron hacia sus departamentos sin hacer algún comentario. Naruto la observaba de reojo sin dejar de notar que la tristeza había vuelto a ella, por lo que prefirió dejar sus dudas sobre su entrenamiento para otro día. Se despidieron cada uno en su puerta, sin embargo, mientras Naruto se iba hasta su cama a dormir plácidamente, Yukiko caía apoyada en la puerta llorando amargamente.

* * *

Kakahi observó por la ventana de su oficina como la ciudad comenzaba a dormir. Soltó un suspiro cansado ante los largos labores de ese día. Sabía que tendría mucho trabajo por delante, a pesar de la alianza shinobi, la paz no se mantendría con tanta facilidad. Soltó un nuevo suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos cansado.

\- No te esperaba- saludó sin moverse de su sitio.

Sasuke bajó de una ventana del costado de la habitación. Se acercó a una silla frente al escritorio y se dejó caer cansado. Había viajado sin descanso por casi dos años y la verdad es que aún no estaba muy seguro sobre si ya era el momento adecuado para volver.

\- Debes mejorar la seguridad de la aldea- comentó Sasuke.- No me costó nada ingresar sin que nadie se percatara.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje de autodescubrimiento?- preguntó Kakashi girándose hacia él, ignorando la advertencia. Sasuke llevaba el mismo ropaje con que se marchó, sin embargo, su cara ya mostraba rasgos más adultos y, para tranquilidad de Kakashi, tranquilos.

\- Mph- asintió Sasuke sin atreverse a decir nada.

\- ¿Te quedarás?- preguntó Kakashi sentándose tras su escritorio.

\- Aún no lo sé- respondió con sinceridad el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos.

Kakashi lo observó con detención. ¿De qué dependería su permanencia en la aldea? Quería ver a su pupilo viviendo la vida feliz que tanto se merecía. La imagen de Sakura cruzó por su cabeza, pero prefirió callar. Observó como Sasuke se puso de pie y estaba dispuesto a abandonar el despacho.

\- Me hospedaré en mi antiguo departamento- comentó antes de marcharse- Allí podrás encontrarme.

Sin más se marchó, ocultando su rostro con su capucha. Caminó con calma por las desoladas calles de Konoha, que casi no había cambiado en esos años. No sabía realmente porqué había regresado, simplemente creyó que ya estaba listo. Nunca podría perdonarse todo el daño y dolor que causó, pero al menos podría remendar su actuar sirviendo a Konoha y protegiéndola, tal como su hermano y su estúpido amigo siempre lo quisieron e hicieron.

Paró frente a una casa, haciendo una mueca. Sus pies lo habían llevado afuera de la casa de Sakura, sin siquiera pensarlo. Molesto consigo mismo se giró de inmediato esta vez con dirección a su antigua casa. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo estaría ella. Aunque lo negara a cualquiera que se lo preguntara, durante estos meses había pensado mucho en ella. Apretó el pequeño paquete que tenía en uno de sus bolsillos, indeciso de lo que haría con él.

Finalmente llegó a su departamento, pero lejos de encontrarse con un lugar sucio y abandonado, se encontró con un lugar completamente listo para ser habitado. Cerró la puerta confundido por todo aquello. Recorrió la casa encontrándose con su alacena con alimento no perecible y con un baño con utensilios básicos de aseo. No había polvo y todo estaba ordenado. _Sakura_ , pensó de forma inevitable. ¿Quién más que ella haría tal cosa por él? Naruto era demasiado flojo como para que fuese su iniciativa.

Se dio un baño largo, disfrutando de la comodidad que hace mucho no sentía. La falta de su brazo no era un problema para él, se había acostumbrado sin problema a ello, incluso dudaba en que mereciese que le reimplantaran uno nuevo, puesto que él era un símbolo de lo que tuvo que perder para recuperar la cordura y la humildad. Por otro lado… necesitaba perdonarse. Con un nuevo suspiro se metió desnudo en su antigua cama a la espera de un nuevo día.

* * *

Hinata caminaba de regreso a su hogar luego de ir a visitar a Neji al cementerio. La melancolía era natural en ella en ese lugar, pero sentía que ya podía lidiar de mejor forma con el dolor.

Estiró los brazos hacia delante, aliviando sus músculos. Había estado entrenando antes de ir al cementerio y ahora debía continuar trabajando con el proyecto de su clan. Era algo que la tenía muy contenta, puesto que finalmente se determinó que la subordinación de la rama secundaria a la principal era una situación que no podía continuar, permitiéndoseles a todos en el clan elegir su propio destino. Y ella era la encargada de planear una nueva organización.

\- ¡Hinata!

La chica se giró ante el llamado de Kiba quien se acercaba a ella junto a Akamaru.

\- Kiba-kun- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa- Akamaru… Regresaron de la misión.

\- Sí hace unas horas- comentó. Se fijó en su atuendo y la miró con una sonrisa ladeada- Estuviste entrenando…

\- Así es… necesitaba alejarme de todo el papeleo de los clanes.- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Pues, yo muero de hambre ¿Te parece que vayamos a comer y me cuentas todo?- preguntó Kiba, quien estaba enterado del actual estado de la chica, siendo apoyado por un ladrido de Akamaru.

Un gruñido de su estómago hizo que la chica se sonrojase avergonzada y Kiba soltara una fuerte carcajada.

\- Vamos- le dijo pasándole el brazo por los hombros- Yo te invito.

La chica se dejó llevar por su amigo, mientras Akamaru caminaba junto a ella, buscando su mano para que lo acariciara.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la misión?- preguntó mientras se encaminaban a algún restaurante.

\- Tranquila- comentó el chico encogiéndose de hombros- Aburrida de hecho, ¿cierto Akamaru?- el perro ladró moviendo la cola- ¡Ey! ¿Te parece ese lugar?

Kiba le señaló una cocinería temporal que entregaba simples pedidos mientras su lugar definitivo terminaba por construirse. Entraron al recinto y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa, esperando que fueran a atenderlos.

\- ¿Cómo está todo con tu clan?- preguntó Kiba retomando la conversación.

\- Agotador, pero todo avanza bien- sonrió Hinata viendo la carta del lugar- Mi padre dice que pronto acabaremos y podremos presentarle el proyecto al consejo.

\- Neji debe estar orgulloso de ti- sonrió Kiba con su propio orgullo, mientras Akamaru ladraba apoyándolo.

\- Gracias Kiba-kun- sonrió avergonzada la chica.

\- ¡Bienvenidos a Sachi!- dijo la mesera acercándose finalmente a su mesa.- ¿Qué desean para orde-? ¡Hinata-chan!

Hinata se giró encontrándose con Yukiko, quien le sonreía animada con una libreta en sus manos. Llevaba una blusa blanca con una falda a la cintura color negro y un delantal blanco que dejaba ver por primera vez su figura. A pesar que era pequeña, tenía unas tonificadas piernas y brazos, con una delicada cintura y un busto proporcionado, elementos que no se podían apreciar con la ropa amplia que siempre llevaba. Llevaba una coleta alta, pero que no impedía que su largo cabello plateado cayera hasta más debajo de la cintura.

\- ¡Yuki-chan!- dijo Hinata sorprendida- ¿Estás trabajando aquí?

\- Así es- sonrió la chica con gusto.- Al menos hasta que abran el definitivo.

\- ¡Pero qué bien!- sonrió Hinata. Notó que Yuki miraba curiosa a Kiba, así que se giró hacia él para presentarlos- Kiba-kun, ella es Yukiko, es nueva en la aldea. Yuki, él es Inuzuka Kiba, compañero de equipo ninja y un gran amigo.

\- Un gusto- sonrió Yuki haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Igualmente- dijo Kiba, Akamaru soltó un suave ladrido llamando la atención de la chica.

\- ¡Oh por Kami!- exclamó Yuki arrodillándose para quedar a la altura de Akamaru- ¡Eres hermoso!

\- Se llama Akamaru- respondió Kiba cohibido al ver como la chica comenzaba a acariciarle las orejas y el perro se dejaba gustoso.- Es mi compañero.

\- ¿Perro ninja?- preguntó Yuki sorprendida, recibiendo un nuevo ladrido del canino.- ¡Eres aún más maravilloso entonces!- exclamó abrazándolo con ternura.

\- Akamaru no se da con todos tan fácilmente- comentó Kiba sorprendido de ver a su perro dando lengüetazos a la chica.

\- Pero parece que le agradó- respondió Hinata sonriendo por la alegría que desprendía la peliplateada, que no escuchaba lo que ellos decían- Yuki-chan- llamó con más fuerza a la chica que se alejó de Akamaru y se puso de pie- Te ves muy linda con ese uniforme.

\- ¿Eso crees?- masculló Yukiko avergonzada tomando la orilla de su delantal estirándolo- Creo que es algo ajustado…

\- Te queda genial- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa ladeada.

Yukiko se sonrojó de inmediato y soltó una risa nerviosa que pareció atontar a Kiba.

\- Gracias Kiba-kun- dijo la chica con una reverencia.- Bueno, - dijo intentando desviar la atención de ella- ¿qué desean para ordenar?

Luego de realizar su orden, la chica se marchó para entregar el pedido.

\- ¿Cómo la conoces?- preguntó Kiba interesado.

\- Es vecina de Naruto-kun- respondió la chica- Hemos comido juntas y con Naruto.- entrecerró los ojos y observó a Kiba, mientras éste seguía con la mirada a la peliplateada que se movía entre las mesas- No me digas que… ¿te gustó?

\- Es preciosa- dijo sin vergüenza el chico, siendo apoyado por Akamaru- Y le gustó a Akamaru…

\- Lo es- asintió la ojiperla también observándola- Aunque siempre usa ropa holgada por lo que no se apreciaba totalmente.

\- Bueno… supongo que se ve linda con lo que use o no use- sonrió Kiba con una mirada pervertida y algo sonrojado.

\- ¡Eres un pervertido, Kiba-kun!- exclamó Hinata sonrojándose al entender el tono que usaba su amigo.

Kiba soltó una risotada y luego se volteó a ver a Yukiko que llevaba dos bandejas con pedidos equilibradas una en cada mano. Esa chica tenía una bella sonrisa.

\- ¿Y qué tal todo con el baka?- preguntó desviando la atención a Hinata.

La chica se sonrojo sabiendo que se refería a Naruto. ¿Que cómo estaba? Pues, ni ella lo sabía. Pasaban bastante tiempo juntos e incluso totalmente solos como cuando iba a su departamento a cuidarlo. Aún le deba risa el recordar la cara de pánico del chico cuando ella se apareció en su puerta por primera vez:

 _"_ _Hinata estaba afuera de su puerta sin atreverse a golpear. Repasaba mentalmente lo que le diría al rubio una y otra vez, pero nada le daba suficiente seguridad. Soltó un nuevo suspiro y apretó la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos. Vamos, debía ser valiente. Llamó a la puerta sintiendo su estómago revuelto. ¿Y si Naruto la rechazaba? ¿Si era una molestia para él? Pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso atrás para huir, la puerta comenzó a abrirse._

\- _Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta- Este brazo no me deja hacer na—_

\- _Hola Naruto-kun- sonrió Hinata con una pequeña reverencia._

 _El chico se quedó de pie, con los ojos abiertos de par en par al verla a ella._

\- _H-hola- le sonrió con ganas y Hinata podría jurar que vio un pequeño sonrojo- ¿Qué haces por aquí Hinata?_

\- _Sakura-chan me dijo que te sería difícil estar solo aún, por tu nuevo brazo- respondió la chica al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían.- Por eso pensé que podría venir a ayudarte… Si no te molesta, claro._

\- _¡Qué linda eres, Hinata-chan!- exclamó Naruto con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro por la emoción. Al parecer estaba pasando problemas._

\- _N-no es nada- respondió la chica avergonzada y riendo por la exageración de Naruto._

\- _Pasa, por fa—Naruto se interrumpió al mirar hacia su espalda y ver ropa interior tirada en el piso, junto con trozos de comida que habían generado vida y envases vacíos de ramen, siendo presa del pánico ¡Hinata podía ver aquello!- ¡Pero dame unos minutos!_

 _Sin esperar respuesta, le cerró la puerta en la cara y Hinata escuchó como se movía dentro del departamento. Esperó, sorprendida por la reacción del chico, hasta que finalmente éste le abrió dejándola pasar._

\- _Tenía que arreglar algunas cosas- masculló el jinchūriki avergonzado cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

 _Hinata caminó a un costado de la habitación nerviosa por estar a solas con el chico. Miró curiosa a su alrededor y se tragó una risa al ver basura saliendo bajo el sofá. Se sintió alegre al ver que el chico se preocupada de presentarle un buen aspecto de su casa._

\- _Te traje algunas cosas para prepararte el almuerzo- explicó la chica levantando la bolsa que traía- Y también para dejarte para la alacena, supuse que por el tiempo que estuviste en el hospital no tendrías mucho._

\- _¡Hinata!- dijo Naruto lloriqueando al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y le tomaba las manos.- ¡Gracias!"_

\- Hinata… ¡Hinata!- exclamó Kiba perdiendo la paciencia.

La ojiperla pestañó con rapidez volviendo a la realidad, su rostro se tornó rojizo al ver que Kiba la miraba molesto.

\- Lo siento, Kiba-kun- dijo con la mirada baja- Pero con Naruto-kun todo va bien, hemos conversado mucho y me ha invitado a comer algunas veces…

\- Al fin ese idiota te agradece todo lo que has hecho por él- dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

\- No tiene nada que agradecer- exclamó la chica de inmediato moviendo las manos nerviosa- De hecho, cuando le dije que no tenía por qué ser tan amable conmigo, el me respondió que era porque él quería…- terminó moviendo los índices nerviosa.

Kiba solo la miró ceñudo. ¿Qué estaría pensando el baka de Naruto? ¿Al fin estaría atreviéndose a acercarse a Hinata?

\- ¡Aquí está su orden!- exclamó Yuki colocando dos platos frente a los chicos- Espero lo disfruten.

\- Muchas gracias, Yuki-chan- sonrió Kiba coquetamente, ante lo cual Yuki solo sonrió no entendiendo el mensaje de la sonrisa.

\- Si necesitan algo más me avisan…- se despidió con una reverencia.

Se alejó de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia otros comensales, cuando Hinata y Kiba claramente escucharon como la voz de Naruto atravesaba el local llamando a Yukiko. La peliplateada hizo una reverencia a los clientes pidiéndoles un minuto y se acercó donde Naruto quien le sonreía con un paquete en las manos. La chica le sonrió y tomó el paquete agradecida, dándole de paso un beso en la mejilla. Tanto Kiba como Hinata se pusieron de piedra al ver tal gesto de cariño, el que tuvieron que disimular con prontitud, al notar como la extrajera los señalaba haciendo que Naruto se dirigiera hasta ellos y ella volviese donde los clientes.

\- Hola chicos- saludó llegando hasta su mesa.

\- H-hola- respondió Hinata bajando la vista para que el chico no la notase triste.

\- ¿Así que besando a chicas?- espetó Kiba sin contenerse. Se molestó tanto por él como por Hinata por el hecho que Yukiko besase a Naruto.

\- ¿Qué?- exclamó Naruto confundido rascándose la cabeza-¡Ah! Es que a Yukiko se le quedó el almuerzo y me pidió que se lo trajese.- respondió él como si nada- ¡Que linda estás Hinata-chan! Te queda muy bien tu traje de entrenamiento.

La chica alzó los ojos asombrados y pronto sintió como su cara volvía a calentarse. Nunca nadie le había dicho tal cosa y que fuese Naruto el que lo hiciese la dejaba sin palabras.

\- B-bueno, no es que te veas feas cuando no lo usas- agregó rápido el jinchūriki rascando su mejilla nervioso- S-solo que te ves muy linda con el de entrenamiento, aunque con la demás ropa que usas también te ves linda, muy linda quiero decir…- terminó agregando con rapidez sonrojado- B-bueno, mejor me voy a entrenar… ¡Adiós!

Y sin esperar respuesta el chico salió corriendo del local tan rápido, que Kiba creyó que había usado una técnica del Cuarto Hokage.

\- Eso fue extraño- comentó Kiba ceñudo mientras miraba por donde se había marchado el rubio, se giró hacia su amiga y la vio desmayada en su silla- ¡Hinata! No otra vez…

Naruto salió del local golpeándose en la cabeza ¿Acaso podía ser más tonto? Arrastró sus pies por la calle, con un aura deprimente rodeándolo. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esa forma? Quizás el encontrársela sin previo aviso, con su bella sonrisa y tan guapa con su traje de entrenamiento había atontado sus neuronas. ¡Y ese sonrojo que nació cuando le dijo lo linda que se veía! Esa chica era adorable y realmente hermosa ¿cómo no se había percatado de eso antes? El tiempo que pasaba con ella se sentía muy bien, no paraban de reírse y de divertirse.

Revolvió su cabello desesperado, ¿alguien podría explicarle qué le estaba pasando? Sin embargo, la única respuesta que recibió fue una risa burlona de cierto zorro en su interior.

* * *

S **egundo capítulo! Perdón por la demora. Lo tenía listo, pero por temas familiares y académicos no tenía tiempo para subirlo.**

 **Gracias a los lectores anónimos! Espero que esta vez me dejen algún review!**

 **Agradecimientos:**

Noodle-G: Que bueno que te haya gustado! Sí, esta niñita será la que cause la nueva aventura de nuestros personajes. Espero que este capítulo también lo hayas disfrutado. Vamos recién empezando con toda esta historia. Saludos y gracias por comentar.

Nekatniss: Gracias! Me ha sido complicado incorporar tantos personajes y para peor se me ocurre inventar uno nuevo. Espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar!


	3. Conocer y reconocer

**Capítulo 3**

 **Conocer y reconocer.**

Sakura suspiró con cansancio. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su última misión y no teniendo nada más que hacer había vuelto a trabajar al hospital. Su preocupación no solo era tratar las enfermedades diarias de personas comunes sino que también debía ayudar en los tratamientos de aquellos shinobis que quedaron con alguna secuela luego de la guerra y aquellos que llegaban heridos de alguna misión.

Se puso de pie estirando los brazos y se acercó a la ventana para despejarse un poco. La rutina la ayudaba a llevar mejor su caos interno. Ahora tenía una oficina propia en el quinto piso del Hospital y era bastante respetada en todo el mundo médico, sin embargo, aún se sentía incompleta. Soltó un suspiro mientras observaba la bella mañana que se extendía ante sus ojos. Casi dos años desde que Sasuke se fuera dejándole la promesa de volver y ella seguía esperando. Se sentía tonta, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer. Su amor era distinto, sí, pero seguía allí.

Sakura comenzó a detallar a las personas que caminaban por fuera de su ventana, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con Sai quien caminaba alegremente junto a Ino. Ambos llevaban un paso lento e Ino le contaba algo al parecer muy divertido, porque el pintor no dejaba de reír honestamente. La pelirosa sonrió contenta de ver a sus dos amigos de esa forma: Sai aprendiendo sentir y a expresarlo y a Ino, recuperándose del dolor de la pérdida de su padre. Estaba tan concentrada en ellos que no se percató de que alguien entraba en su oficina.

\- Sakura-san- saludó la enfermera.- Tsunade-sama la llama.

Tsunade, luego de dejar el cargo de Hokage poco tiempo después de la gran guerra, se convirtió en la directora del Hospital de Konoha a petición de Kakashi, el nuevo Hokage, puesto que muchos ninjas requerirían atención especial a largo plazo.

Sakura, al llegar a la oficina de su mentora, golpeó la puerta y luego de un " _Pase_ ", ingresó presurosa.

\- ¿Me buscaba, Tsunade-sama?- preguntó la chica cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Así es Sakura- afirmó Tsunade señalando a la persona que estaba frente a ella- Comenzaremos de inmediato el injerto de las células de Hashirama para recuperar su brazo.

Sasuke giró hacia ella y la miró fijamente.

\- Sakura- saludó.

\- Sasuke…- pronunció la chica pestañando con rapidez.- ¿C-cuando regresaste?

\- Anoche- respondió el chico poniéndose de pie.

Una larga capa cubría su cuerpo y dejaba escondida su falta de brazo. Quedó frente a ella, quien lo miraba aún en una especie de conmoción. Su cabello estaba más largo, cubriendo parcialmente el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Sus rasgos se habían marcado y su mirada si bien continuaba distante, el odio e ira ya no estaban presentes.

\- ¿Qué esperas Sakura?- apresuró Tsunade intentando hacer reaccionar a la chica.

\- L-lo siento- se disculpó Sakura sonrojándose levemente.- Sasuke acompáñame.

Se giró y salió de la oficina con Sasuke pisándole los talones. Se dirigieron a una habitación donde comenzó a sacar ciertos implementos que utilizaría. Sasuke la observó moverse por el lugar y se sentó en la cama esperando que ella se atreviese a mirarlo. No había podido dejar de notar en cómo la chica había quitado el sufijo kun en su nombre al llamarlo ¿Qué tan dañada estaba su relación? Bueno, su casi nula relación…

Por su parte, Sakura se sentía demasiado nerviosa y avergonzada para poder hacerle frente. Esperaba ese día desde el momento en que él se marchó y se despidió de ella golpeándole en la frente, y ahora que había llegado no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sentía su corazón latir con tal intensidad que creyó que si se acercaba mucho a Sasuke, éste podría escucharlo.

\- Por favor, quítate las prendas superiores- pidió Sakura respirando profundamente e intentando parecer profesional.

Sasuke sin decir nada obedeció, quedando expuesto ante la chica. Sakura se acercó a él y comenzó a escuchar los latidos de su corazón intentando omitir fijarse en sus músculos y en las cicatrices que estaban trazadas en su piel. ¿Cómo debía comportarse ahora que él había regresado? ¿La niña que chillaba su nombre por todos lados o la mujer que le daba su espacio y confiaba en él? Sentía tanto su cabeza como su corazón hechos un lío.

\- ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Sasuke mientras la chica le tomaba el pulso.

Sakura lanzó una rápida mirada a Sasuke, sorprendida. La había tomado por sorpresa.

\- Bien- respondió soltando su muñeca y tomando algunas notas para su ficha médica.- Algunas misiones con Naruto y Sai, y el resto del tiempo trabajando acá, muchos ninjas quedaron con terribles secuelas y su recuperación tomará tiempo.

\- Te has esforzado…- comentó Sasuke sin dejar de mirarla. Necesitaba conversar con ella. No negaría que no sabía con precisión que sentía por ella, pero sabía que la chica le era importante, no solo porque en el pasado intentó matarla por este mismo hecho ni porque todos esos meses ella no salió de su cabeza sino porque en esos mismos momentos tenía una extraña sensación en su pecho, una sensación que nunca había sentido antes.

\- S-si - comentó la chica totalmente sonrojada- Doy lo mejor de mí…

\- No esperaría menos…- comentó Sasuke buscando su mirada.

Sakura levantó su rostro impactada por sus palabras. Sasuke la veía fijamente y podría jurar que una pequeña sonrisa se veía por la comisura de sus labios. Sus nervios parecieron descontrolarse: apretó con tal fuerza la pluma que sostenía que se partió por la mitad.

\- Y-yo…- tartamudeo aún más avergonzada, necesitaba salir de allí.- Le diré a Tsunade-sama que estás listo.

Sin volver a mirarlo corrió fuera de la habitación, dejando a Sasuke solo y con una expresión divertida en su rostro que pronto cambió a una de preocupación.

Sakura salió de la habitación e intentó controlar su corazón. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella? Se suponía que ya era una mujer adulta, no podía comportarse como una idiota frente a Sasuke. Pero… ¡Al fin había regresado! Y parecía distinto… ¿cómo sería éste nuevo Sasuke?

Se dirigió a la oficina de Tsunade y luego de señalarle que estaba todo listo salió con rapidez evitando cualquier tipo de pregunta de su mentora, puesto que no creía tener ningún tipo de respuesta.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía comportarse? ¿Qué eran exactamente? ¿Aún tendría alguna oportunidad con él? Porque en el fondo de su corazón realmente deseaba creer que esa despedida había abierto una brecha de esperanza.

\- ¡Sakura!

Shizune se acercaba a ella en sentido opuesto con una mirada preocupada en sus ojos.

\- Shizune- saludó la pelirosa plantando una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Shizune de inmediato.

Sakura sabía que esa pregunta era por Sasuke, no había otro motivo por el cual su compañera y colega le preguntaría tal cosa. Soltó un suspiro y relajó su expresión.

\- No lo sé- respondió con franqueza- Contenta de que haya regresado, pero no sé bien cómo comportarme con él…

\- Hasta que no lo sepas, compórtate como su médico- respondió la mujer colocándole una mano en su hombro.

Sakura la observó y soltó un nuevo suspiro. Sí, esa era una buena solución… por ahora.

* * *

Sasuke esperó con calma que Tsunade llegara, mientras se vestía con las cosas que las enfermeras le habían pasado. Observó su muñón con el ceño fruncido. Había decidido aceptar el injerto en una forma de comenzar su propio perdón. Sabía que no se lo merecía, pero si quería comenzar de nuevo y enmendar el daño que había causado, debía comenzar por enmendar el daño que se había causado a sí mismo. No había sido fácil tomar la decisión, pero finalmente Tsunade lo había ayudado. Había llegado al hospital bajo la orden de Kakashi y Tsunade lo había recibido de inmediato. Luego de mirarlo duramente y decirle de la misma forma lo estúpido que estaba siendo al seguir castigándose así, lo había convencido de comenzar a sanar sus más profundas heridas.

\- Bien- dijo la Sennin ingresando a su habitación- Al parecer estás listo.

\- Hmp- respondió el Uchiha mirando a un costado. El trato de Sakura le seguía molestando.

Tsunade arrugó el ceño y lo miró molesta.

\- Deja de ser tan cobarde Uchiha- dijo llamando la atención de Sasuke.- No sigas perdiendo el tiempo.

Sasuke abrió la boca para reclamarle, pero Tsunade había salido nuevamente de la sala. Esa vieja era demasiado entrometida.

* * *

Esa mañana Naruto se había levantado temprano a entrenar y ya estaba de regreso a su casa. Dobló por la esquina al ver que su grupo de fans estaba al final de la cuadra. No tenía ánimos de lidiar con ellas, realmente lo agotaban.

Ahora que era el Gran Héroe un montón de mujeres de todas las edades se acercaban a él con regalos y ofrecimientos muchas veces indecorosos. En ocasiones era tanto la insistencia que dejaba un clon en su lugar y cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos lo hacía desaparecer. Era una técnica infalible, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a ellas, ni siquiera por un minuto.

Luego de doblar por una esquina para no toparse con ellas, soltó un bostezo moviendo los brazos para intentar despertar, puesto que el entrenamiento había sido bastante agotador.

\- ¡Naruto-kun!

El llamado de Hinata lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Corría hacia él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un suave sonrojo. Sintió que su corazón se estremecía por tanta ternura. Hinata era realmente adorable.

\- Hinata-chan- sonrió al llegar a su encuentro.

\- Te he buscado por toda la aldea- comentó la chica recuperando el aliento.

\- ¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó Naruto ceñudo.

La chica asintió y le sonrió emocionada.

\- ¡Uchiha Sasuke ha regresado!

* * *

-¡TEME!

Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación con fuerza buscando a Sasuke con la mirada. El chico se encontraba recostado en la cama, con Sakura a su lado y Shizune del otro.

\- Dobe- saludó Sasuke rodando los ojos- Siempre tan desesperante.

\- ¡Llegas y no me avisas!- gritó Naruto apuntándolo enojado.

\- ¿La Hyūga te aviso o no?- dijo Sasuke levantando una ceja.

La chica de ojos perlados había llegado detrás de Naruto, y, éste al voltearse, vio que ella asentía con energía.

\- Uchiha-san me pidió que te dijera que estaría aquí.- respondió de inmediato, recuperando el aliento. Naruto era demasiado rápido.

\- Ah… bueno- masculló Naruto rascándose la cabeza con su brazo vendado.- Estás perdonado entonces- sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Perdonado?- repitió Sasuke con los ojos cerrados y una ceja alzada.

\- Si- sonrió Naruto acercándose a él.- ¿Hoy te pondrán el brazo? ¿Para eso estás acá?

\- Empezaremos en unos minutos- respondió Shizune dejando la ficha de Sasuke a un lado.

\- Es algo doloroso e incómodo- comentó Naruto alzando su brazo vendado- pero nada que no se pueda soportar. Lo aburrido es la recuperación- explicó- Muchos ejercicios y algo de ayuda- terminó mirando rápidamente a Hinata.

\- Eres un inútil- dijo Sasuke con indiferencia- Te aseguro que no me será tan difícil.

\- Ya veremos- sonrió con malicia Naruto, levantando su brazo reconstruido y moviendo sus dedos lentamente.- ¡Me alegro que hayas regresado!- sonrió el chico- Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Bien- respondió Sasuke cortante.

Mientras la conversación se efectuaba, Sakura se movía con rapidez por la habitación reacomodando las cosas que ya había arreglado anteriormente al menos dos veces. Sasuke la observó de reojo, sonriendo internamente y con orgullo, al captar el nerviosismo de la chica.

\- Sakura creo que ya está todo arreglado- dijo Shizune con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver el estado de la chica.

\- ¡Ah! Sí, creo que tienes razón Shizune- aceptó la chica con la idea de que había pasado desapercibida- Iré a avisarle a Tsunade-sama.

Y sin más salió de la habitación.

\- Cinco minutos en la aldea y ya tienes a Sakura-chan así- dijo Naruto divertido negando con la cabeza.

\- Mph- masculló Sasuke mirando a un costado para que no se notara su sonrojo.

\- Chicos, les pido que se retiren, prepararemos a Sasuke-kun para la intervención.- pidió Shizune.

\- Nos vemos teme- se despidió Naruto con una sonrisa- Te vendré a visitar. ¡Qué bueno que regresaste! ¡Tenemos mucho que ponernos al día!

\- Buena suerte Uchiha- san- dijo Hinata siguiendo a Naruto a fuera de la habitación.

Sasuke asintió en forma de despedida, viéndolos marchar. Ahora comenzaría el camino más difícil de su reivindicación y daría todo por hacer las cosas bien. El viaje le había ayudado para aclarar su cabeza. Entendió finalmente todo el daño que había hecho al estar cegado por su venganza y egoísmo, pero lo que le causó un profundo dolor y finalmente una culpa intensa, fue el entender lo que pasaron las únicas dos personas a quienes él más buscó acabar y quienes a pesar de ello, siguieron creyendo en él. Debía compensarlos y creía que ya estaba preparado para ello. La recuperación de su brazo sería el primer paso para perdonarse a sí mismo, al ser la primera víctima de su propio odio.

\- Nos alegramos que hayas regresado, Sasuke - comentó Shizune al ver como el chico se perdía en sus pensamientos.- Gracias.

Sasuke giró su rostro sorprendido por sus palabras y por ese pequeño instante realmente creyó que podía sanar todas las heridas.

* * *

\- ¡Qué alegría que el teme regresó!- sonrió Naruto ya a las afueras del hospital.- Solo espero que obedezca las instrucciones de la vieja y de Sakura o lo matarán.- terminó estremeciéndose.

\- Tampoco para ti fue fácil obedecerlas- comentó Hinata caminando a su lado.

\- Pero te tenía a ti para que me cuidaras y no a la salvaje de Sakura-chan - comentó distraído Naruto.

Hinata se sonrojó al escucharlo. Su relación con Naruto era lo más cercana de lo que jamás había estado y no sabía cómo interpretar aquello. Ella lo había acompañado en el reconstruido departamento de Naruto la mayoría de los días de su recuperación, ayudándolo con todo lo que podía. Las horas de conversación habían afianzado su relación y aunque ambos sabían lo que la chica sentía por él, habían dejado el tema implícitamente para después, aprovechando todo ese tiempo para conocerse más profundamente.

\- Ya casi es hora de almorzar- comentó Naruto ahora un poco más tenso.- ¿Te gustaría ir a comer?

\- S-sí- sonrió Hinata con la cabeza baja.

\- ¡Pues vamos-ttebayo!- gritó emocionado haciendo que todos a su alrededor los miraran.

Al llegar al Ichiraku se encontraron con Kiba hablando en la barra con Yukiko, mientras disfrutaban cada uno de su plato de ramen, riendo animadamente. Akamaru estaba en el piso durmiendo tranquilamente.

\- Hinata–sonrió Kiba al verla ingresar junto con Naruto- y Naruto-baka, ¿qué hacen por acá?

\- Hora de almuerzo- respondió con simpleza Naruto sentándose junto a Yukiko.- ¿Y tú?- le preguntó a la chica que lo miró con fideos colgando de su boca.

\- Kiba-kun me invitó- comentó la peliplateada luego de tragarse los fideos.

\- Cuidado Kiba- advirtió Naruto apuntándolo ceñudo.

\- ¿Cuidado con qué?- preguntó curiosa Yuki y al ver el rostro sonrojado de Kiba quedó más confundida.

\- ¡Naruto! ¡Hinata-chan!- saludó el anciano cocinero.- ¿Qué puedo servirles?

\- Hola viejo- sonrió Naruto agradeciendo la interrupción del cocinero. No quería explicarle nada de las intenciones que había detectado en su compañero, Yukiko era demasiado ingenua para captarlo por sí misma- Lo mejor para Hinata-chan y para mí. ¡Hoy es un buen día!

Hinata sonrió enternecida al ver lo protector que era Naruto con Yukiko. En un principio creyó que debería ponerse celosa –aunque luego se regañó recordándose que ella no tenía nada con Naruto- pero pronto entendió que ellos se veían de una forma totalmente fraternal y dudaba profundamente que eso cambiase. Yukiko la había invitado a comer muchas veces a su casa, logrando que ambas se conocieran y pronto se volviesen amigas. En una de las últimas comidas que tuvieron solas, Yukiko le dijo que sabía de sus sentimientos hacia Naruto y que haría hasta lo imposible por ayudarla. De hecho se lo había prometido con tanta confianza que Hinata quedó sin palabras.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Yukiko volteándose hacia Naruto.

\- El teme regresó- comentó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa- Está en el hospital para su brazo.

\- ¿Sasuke regresó?- preguntó ceñudo Kiba.

\- ¡Muero por conocerlo!- gritó la chica emocionada.

\- Luego me acompañas a verlo- asintió Naruto contento ignorando el rostro de Kiba- Pero si no es por Hinata-chan no tendría idea que está en la aldea.

\- No fue nada, Naruto-kun- sonrió la Hyuuga avergonzada.

\- Lo fue Hinata- sonrió Naruto – Muchas gracias.

Hinata observó la enorme sonrisa del chico junto con sus brillantes ojos celestes y sintió su rostro enrojecer de golpe. En cualquier momento se desmayaría.

\- Aquí tienen- sonrió Teuchi dejando dos humeantes platos frente a Naruto y Hinata.

\- ¡Gracias por la comida!- sonrió Naruto comenzando a devorarse el plato.

Hinata comenzó a comer, agradecida por la interrupción. Notó como Yukiko la miraba moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, por lo que intentó no sonrojarse más y masticó su comida en silencio.

\- ¿Sasuke se quedará?- preguntó Kiba.

\- Eso espero- respondió Naruto luego de tragarse sus fideos.

\- No le será fácil- comentó Kiba, quien ya había terminado su plato.

\- Lo sabe- sonrió Naruto sin dejarse desanimar- Pero no estará solo.

\- Por supuesto que no- apoyó Hinata más recompuesta y lanzándole una sonrisa a Naruto quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse de inmediato.

\- ¡Quiero conocerlo!- exclamó Yukiko con la mandíbula apretada por la emoción.

Naruto le había contado lo que había sucedido con Sasuke y la aldea grandes rasgos, pero lo suficiente para que entendiera el importante vínculo que existía entre ellos. Desde esa conversación la peliplateada solo quería conocer a ese sujeto tan misterioso.

\- Eres tan expresiva- sonrió Hinata divertida llevándose una mano a su boca sin percatarse de la vergüenza de Naruto.

* * *

Yukiko sonrió orgullosa al comprobar como su pequeña planta había crecido. Ya sobrepasaba los dos palmos y solo la había plantado con dos dedos de altura. Acababa de llegar de su trabajo y se sentía algo cansada. Si bien nunca en su vida había trabajado de forma remunerada, sí estaba acostumbrada al esfuerzo físico: su padre se encargaba de llevarla al límite. Soltó un escalofrío al creer sentir por su espalda un látigo de chacra y pronto intentó despejarse, preparándose un té. Su trabajo en la cocinería la reconfortaba mucho, había aprendido a cocinar observando a los profesionales por lo que en ocasiones también asistía en la cocina, lo que según sus supervisores lo hacía muy bien.

Se sentó en la ventana de la sala de estar vacía con su té en las manos. Que tranquilidad. Lo que siempre había buscado finalmente lo estaba logrando: se estaba preparando para los exámenes chunin, tenía un trabajo, una casa y lo más importante de todo: libertad. Solo deseaba haber logrado que su hermana pequeña tuviese lo mismo.

\- Mila- susurró sin querer contener las lágrimas y sollozos que comenzaban a invadirla con fuertes espasmos.

Con su padre estaban prohibidas las lágrimas o las expresiones efusivas de algún sentimiento. Así lo aprendió cuando, llorando agotada de soportar más de 50 kilos de ladrillos suspendidos por unas cuerdas, a la edad de cuatro años, le pedía a su padre que la dejara descansar. En ese momento, él lo único que hizo fue tomar a su hermana pequeña de tan solo un año y ponerla bajo los ladrillos que formaban el peso.

\- Si los sueltas, ella muere- le había dicho- Si sigues llorando, yo mismo cortaré las cuerdas que los sujetan.

Yukiko dejó de llorar de inmediato. Y a pesar que sus brazos se dislocaron por el peso, ella no soltó los ladrillos y por ese día su hermana sobrevivió.

\- ¿Yuki?

La voz de Naruto la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. La miraba angustiado con un paquete en su mano derecha. Había entrado luego de llamar a la puerta por varios minutos, se preocupó al no recibir respuesta ya que sabía que la chica ya debería estar en su casa.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Naruto preocupado.

La chica lo miró hipando con una sombra de pánico en sus ojos.

\- ¡No estoy llorando!- gritó poniéndose de pie de un salto y haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?- gritó Naruto a su vez tomándola de los brazos y obligándola a enderezarse.

El chico pudo notar como la sombra de pánico se alejaba de los ojos de la chica, al tiempo que su cuerpo se relajaba levemente.

\- Lo siento- susurró secándose las lágrimas- Por un momento creí que eras otra persona...

Pero no pudo continuar hablando, pronto el llanto volvió a invadirla y lo dejó salir libremente. ¡Qué maravillosa sensación era llorar! Sentía que lentamente su alma se lavaba y dejaba atrás mucho del peso que cargaba desde que nació. En ese instante sintió los brazos de Naruto envolverla y ella solo continuó llorando.

\- ¿Qué sucede Yuki?- insistió mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

La chica sintió la voz preocupada de Naruto y decidió contárselo todo. Kakashi le había dicho que debía mantener su pasado y sus habilidades escondidas, pero el poco tiempo que llevaba en Konoha conociendo al chico, sentía que podía confiar en él y honestamente, necesitaba conversarlo con alguien. Se alejó de Naruto y le dio una sonrisa que se contradecía con las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por su rostro.

\- Te contaré todo, Naruto.

El chico, sin decir nada, asintió y siguió a la chica sentándose en la única mesa que había en el lugar.

\- Kakashi-sensei me dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto, así que confío que así lo mantendrás- comenzó a decir recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del rubio- Vengo de una pequeña aldea en el País de la Lluvia, mi padre es el jefe del lugar y llevó todo con mano dura. No tiene grandes habilidades ninja, solo un manejo de chacra bastante aceptable.- explicó apretando su holgada polera entre sus manos- Pero tiene grandes ambiciones y ellas se cumplían con el caos entre las aldeas. No sé exactamente cómo funcionaba su sistema, pero al parecer adquiría el manejo de las pequeñas aldeas que buscaban protección de los ninjas de los países enemigos. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que nací yo.- Lo miró levemente a los ojos nerviosa- Tengo habilidades especiales… y vio en mí la herramienta que le faltaba para conquistar más que pequeñas aldeas.

Suspiró y tomó un trago del té que nunca había soltado. Naruto la miraba totalmente concentrado y en silencio, sorprendido por todo lo que le contaba la chica.

\- Desde que pude andar y entender un poco las órdenes me sometieron a un fuerte entrenamiento- continuó explicando la chica con la mirada baja- Soportar 20 veces mi peso, correr durante todo el día y toda la noche, soportar muy altas y muy bajas temperaturas… - explicó la chica- Entrenamientos con armas… me gustaba el arco- comentó con una risa- Aunque nunca lo dije o me lo hubiesen quitado.- suspiró al ver la cara confundida de Naruto.- No podía divertirme, no podía reírme, no podía llorar, solo debía obedecer- le explicó y con la mirada baja le contó el recuerdo que la acosó y le causó el estado en que él la había encontrado: la experiencia de su llanto, los cincuenta kilos de ladrillos y su hermana.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER!- gritó Naruto espantado.

\- Eso era constante- explicó la chica encogiéndose de hombros- Otro día estaba soportando el calor sobre unas brazas y pronto mi resistencia empezó a fallar. En ese momento mi padre trajo a Mila y la colocó colgando sobre otras brazas frente a mí. La cuerda estaba amarrada a mi cintura, por lo que si me movía o hacía que la cuerda se quemase, mi hermana caía en el fuego.

\- ¿Cómo podía hacerles eso?- susurró Naruto espantado.

La chica se encogió de hombros. Era algo que siempre se había preguntado, hasta que terminó por convencerse de que el hombre amaba más al poder que a su familia.

\- ¿Y tu hermana? ¿Cómo lo soportaba?- preguntó Naruto.

\- Las primeras veces se aterraba y no entendía lo que pasaba- le respondió- Durante esos momentos, mientras evitaba que le pasase algo le decía que todo estaría bien, que yo la protegería- susurró con melancolía- Así que luego de las primeras veces ella, en silencio, hacía lo que padre le ordenaba y confiaba en que yo no permitiría que algo la dañara.- se secó con rapidez las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer nuevamente por su cara- Le hice daño algunas veces que no pude lanzar los cuchillos a la velocidad que me pedían, pero por suerte nunca fue grave y Mila siempre me sonreía, entendiendo que daba todo de mí.

\- ¿Y tu madre? – preguntó Naruto dudoso.

\- Murió cuando nació Mila- dijo con simpleza, no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia su madre- Pero ella sabía lo que me deparaba el futuro y lo aceptó.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, impactado por lo que le contaba su nueva amiga. Nunca había escuchado una historia tan triste y una fuerte impotencia se apoderó de él. ¿Cómo un padre podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo una madre permitía tal castigo? Inevitablemente las palabras de Kakashi resonaron en su cabeza "Tenemos información que estuvieron durante años desarrollando y perfeccionando un arma que acabaría con todos sus enemigos, que ahora resulta ser la alianza shinobi. Sin embargo, por ciertas circunstancias el control del arma se escapó de sus manos y ahora están intentando localizarla".

\- Por eso huiste – entendió Naruto entendiendo a qué o mejor dicho, a quien se refería Kakashi.

La chica asintió, moviéndose su cabello plateado.

\- Vine a Konoha, porque mi padre detesta esta aldea. Sería el último lugar donde se atrevería a buscarme.- explicó- Cambié mi vida. Por eso libero mis sentimientos tal como los siento, no quiero volver a reprimir mi corazón… además por eso llevo el pelo suelto- soltó una carcajada- En mi clan está prohibido llevar el cabello así- lo movió haciendo que rozara el suelo- Siempre en algún moño o en trenzas.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué eres así…- comentó Naruto ceñudo- por eso siempre andas riendo y gritando y demostrando tus sentimientos.

\- Porque quiero dejar todo atrás- sonrió la chica dejando las lágrimas de lado- No me quiero guardar lo que siento, quiero ser libre.

\- ¿Y tu hermana?- susurró Naruto sabiendo que sería una mala respuesta.

\- Murió- respondió la chica, negando con la cabeza evitando que las lágrimas volvieran a su rostro- No por mi entrenamiento, por una misión donde la envió mi padre, hace 4 meses, fue lo que me dijo que ya no podía seguir esperando…

\- Yuki…

Si Naruto creía que su vida había sido difícil, no podría dimensionar lo que sufrió esa chica que ahora le sonreía con cariño. Había sufrido abandono, dolor, culpa y castigos y seguía allí, con su alma infantil, amable, cariñosa y trabajadora. Todo lo que sufrió no había logrado manchar su alma.

\- Está bien Naruto- susurró la chica tomándole una mano- Ya pasó todo, estoy empezando una nueva vida.

\- Y no estarás sola- le prometió el jinchūriki estrechándole la mano.

La chica sonrió conmovida. No se arrepentía de contarle todo a Naruto o bueno, la gran mayoría…

\- ¡Así es, dattebayo!-gritó emocionado poniéndose de pie- ¡Yo me encargaré de ti! ¡Seré como… seré… tu hermano mayor, dattebayo!

\- Na-naruto –susurró la chica conmovida. Las lágrimas de la chica pronto volvieron a correr por su rostro.- No es necesario que-

\- ¡Así será, 'ttebayo!- volvió a gritar Naruto contento. Miró a su costado y vio el paquete que había dejado botado por consolar a la chica. Fue a buscarlo y lo puso sobre la mesa. Al abrirlo encontró un pastel de chocolate algo deformado por el golpe que había sufrido al caer al piso.- ¡Con esto celebraremos!

Yukiko vio el pastel y luego con una enorme carcajada y lágrimas corriendo por su rostro se lanzó a abrazar a Naruto sintiendo más feliz de lo que jamás se había sentido.

* * *

La operación de Sasuke fue un éxito, sin embargo, pasó la siguiente semana, inconsciente. Naruto sabía que era normal y que el hecho de que el solo pasara dos días inconsciente era gracias a Kurama y su chacra, pero de igual forma se sentía nervioso. Sakura lo había echado de la habitación del pelinegro diciéndole que ella le avisaría cuando despertase, finalmente ella también pasaba cada minuto pendiente del chico. Por eso ya en la segunda semana de inconsciencia los había dedicado principalmente a entrenar y a ayudar a Yukiko con el propio.

No se había repetido la extraña situación de su primer entrenamiento y aunque Naruto suponía que algo tenía que ver con el motivo por el cual su padre la deseaba utilizar como arma, no quiso presionarla a que se lo contase. Sabía que ella lo haría en el momento que se sintiera preparada.

Soltó un suspiro al tiempo que salía de su meditación. Los días sin misiones eran bastante aburridos.

\- _¡Hey, Naruto!- llamó Kurama desde su interior._

\- _¿Qué sucede Kurama?- preguntó el chico apareciendo frente a él._

\- _¿Cuándo me dejarás salir a estirar las piernas?- gruñó el kyubi recostado sobre sus brazos._

\- _¿Eh?- exclamó Naruto ladeando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos confundido- Tú puedes salir cuando quieras…_

\- _Pero mi tamaño no pasaría desapercibido y no me dejarían en paz- respondió Kurama mirando hacia un costado._

\- _¿Quieres salir más pequeño?- preguntó Naruto confundido._

\- _¡Pero que estupideces dices!- exclamó el kyubi molesto._

\- _Entonces no entiendo- respondió Naruto cruzándose de brazos._

\- _Solo prepara un jutsu para que pueda salir- gruñó antes de darle la espalda._

Naruto abrió los ojos aún más confundido. Si no quería que llamase la atención… tendría que ser más pequeño. Soltó un suspiro, sin entender a su amigo.

Miró a su costado y observó el bento que Hinata le había pasado esa mañana. Recordó su sonrojo al ofrecérselo y decirle que era para su tarde de entrenamiento. Lo recibió agradecido, Hinata siempre se estaba preocupando por él.

Se rascó la cabeza. En esos últimos meses la había conocido mucho más. Sabía tanto de su pasado como de sus expectativas de futuro, y él también se había abierto con ella contándole incluso cuando volvió a ver su padre y madre. En ese momento ella simplemente tomó la mano con una suave sonrisa en su rostro y unos ojos totalmente comprensivos, y se sintió tan reconfortado como nunca lo había estado.

Durante su meditación una cabellera negra y unos ojos perlados se cruzaban por su cabeza impidiéndole concentrarse como quería. Suspiró nuevamente y se puso de pie, pensando que quizás moverse lo ayudaría. Comenzó a golpear un árbol intentando controlar su fuerza, sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, sus pensamientos volvieron a tomar el camino que él intentaba evitar.

¿Qué sentía por la chica? ¿Amistad? Claro que sí, se respondió mientras hacía golpes de control, evitando pegarle al árbol frente a él ¿Cariño? Por supuesto. La chica era muy importante en su vida, no solo había arriesgado su vida por él sino que también se había preocupado después de la batalla. ¿Si le gustaba? Sí, por supuesto. Era linda, inteligente, valiente y extremadamente buena ¿Pero que es ese nuevo sentimiento que lo invadía cuando estaba con ella? Era una mescla de nerviosismo con tranquilidad, un extraño calor se apoderaba de su pecho cuando ella le sonreía y el verla, mejoraba su día por muy asqueroso que hubiese estado. Cualquiera diría que se había enamorado… El árbol cayó al dar un golpe que no tuvo la capacidad de controlar, al tiempo que su rostro se encendía de vergüenza.

\- ¡Eso es lo que me pasa!- gritó con fuerza alzando los brazos.

La luz del entendimiento lo iluminó mientras se reía emocionado, pero de pronto se calló, paralizándose en el lugar. ¿Y ahora qué hacía?

* * *

 **¡Aquí un tercer capítulo! Gracias a los seguidores y a los favoritos que me marcaron. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y esta vez se den unos segunditos para comentar y saber qué opinan, es primera vez que escribo de Naruto y estoy muy entusiasmada con esto.**

 **¡Espero sus reviews! ¡Sus palabras son mi alimento!**

 **aniota21: Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo también! Te espero en los reviews!**


End file.
